Best Friends?
by Alice.in.wonderland15
Summary: Imagine: you and Percy are best friends since forever, until he comes back from summer vacation, when you start to fall for him... all kinds of situations of you and Percy, having fun and fluffy moments. (Percy/Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! so this fan-fiction is for all of us that thought sometimes "what if Percy Jackson was in my life?" its the first chapter, i will try to update evey week or two. Enjoy!**

You've been dying to see a movie even before it came out. You had an opportunity, but you passed it because you and your friends were going to watch it today after you went to eat at a diner that was right across the cinema. When you came with everybody, except Percy, who is running late, the waitress escorted you to your seat and you saved a spot for Percy, while you were ordering your food you got a text from Percy. He said he was going to make it only to the movie. You smile to yourself. Percy is your best friend since you can remember, you can tell him everything, and you kind of have a crush on him for the last two months. Since you went back to school after a whole summer you didn't see him, you suddenly became more aware of his presence, his muscles that grew a lot that summer. You noticed that he also got taller and more confident. Every time you met and he gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek you heart skipped a beat.

You were so eager to see the movie (and see Percy) that you finished your food first, just to have your dream crushed when you hear everyone of your group of friends that came to this hang-out say "I'm not in the mood for a movie" or "lets skip the movie". You were so busy trying to convince everybody to go to the movie; you forget to tell Percy that nobody goes to the movies. You lost your happy mood along with the opportunity to see the movie so you wanted to walk alone , and what got you even more upset was that your friends didn't worry about you as much as you wish they would, at the fact that you were walking home alone, at night. And even you didn't mind, you knew that there are rapists and dangerous people out there, and that a lot happened but you couldn't think it would happen to you. So you weren't afraid of it. So you started walking home. After a few minutes you feel like someone is watching you, but you ignore it. That is until someone grabs you from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I noticed that the first chapter was a lot shorter then I thought it would be, so this one is a little longer. Because it is my first story, i will upload more often then a week, so enjoy chapter two! **

you_ feel like someone is watching you, but you ignore it. That is until someone grabs you from behind..._

Immediately you start freaking out, trying to move out of his grasp, but he just holds you tighter. You try to kick him, punch him, get him off of you, but with no result. And then you look at the hands of the one that is holding you. You recognized them immediately. It was Percy. You stopped fighting, and you leaned into his embrace. He turned you around, so you would face him and he hugged you again. This time, your face fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder. "Why did you do that? You scared the crap out of me! You said to him while playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Sorry... I didn't think you would panic so much... will you forgive me?" He said while giving you those puppy dog eyes you couldn't say no to. "Okay, okay. I forgive you", you say while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Why did you follow me? Ho I'm such a dumbass! I forgot to tell you we weren't going to the movie" you said. "It's okay; I'm just relieved you're safe. Walking here alone...why didn't someone come with you?" He asked. "I wanted to go alone. I was upset that we didn't go to the movie. I'm surprised that you came after me; your house is almost half an hour at the other Direction (since he moved). Why DID you came after me?" You ask out loud. "Ummm... I don't know... I just wanted to see you I guess..." he almost whispered to himself as he blushed, but you heard him; and in that moment you thought like he meant it in a different way, as if he wants to be more then friends, just like you. You blush as well at the word that come out of his mouth and you tease him. "So are you pleased at the way I look?" you say while grinning at him. "I'm always pleased to see you" he says as his cheeks turn even redder; if that's even possible. "But there is something that would please me even more…" he says. You get all curios. "And what is it?" you ask him. He stumbles on his words a little, before saying

"Will you go to the movie with me? Just the two of us?" your heart started racing. Going to the movie after all, and with Percy, you started nodding like crazy and he laughed before you both turned around and started walking. You got to the movie, but the only sits that were available were at one-to-last row, at the side. But you could still see the movie. It was so funny, and you and Percy laughed every time the movie didn't do something that was in the book. At the scary parts, he let you into his embrace so you laid your face on his chest and when you did, you heard his heart beating pretty fast, but you didn't say anything about it. When the movie ended you and Percy really wanted to get out so he grabbed your hand and began to push through the crowd out of the movie theatre, but as you were going, he lost the grip on your hand and you lost him. That is until you felt two hands, one on each of your shoulders. Of course it was Percy that got you out of the crowd in no time. When you got to a place with only a few people he said "that was fun, watching the movie just the two of us..." "Yeah it was. I hope we would do it more often..." "Are you asking me on a date?" He said while smirking at you. You turned all red and whispered "maybe..." but he didn't hear you, so you said a loud NO! And giggled, He made a disappointed look before saying "come on, its late, I'll walk you home, and we could catch up a little, I missed our conversations…". "Are you sure? I don't want you to walk all the way home afterwards… maybe you can stay at my house? So we would have more time to catch up" you say while smiling shyly at him. "It would be awesome!" he said And pulled you into a hug; when you separate you start walking toward your house in silence, but it's not an awkward silence, it's never awkward with him, "what are you thinking about?" he asked' cutting your line of thoughts. "Nothing… so how were your first days at school? Any girl asked you to homecoming yet? (In this Homecoming, the girls ask the boys out)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hello everybody who are reading this fanfiction! enjoy chapter 3! :D**

_… __so how were your first days at school? Any girl asked you to homecoming yet? (In this Homecoming, the girls ask the boys out)..._

"Yes, a few. A guess they just can't deal with my attractiveness" he said while giving you a face of victory. "Oh shut up! You say as you give him a light punch on the shoulder. "Has anyone of that girls is someone that you want to actually go with?" you ask as you hope he will say no. "Actually I'm considering one of them, but I'm waiting for someone special to ask me. "Who is it?" you ask eagerly. "I want to keep it a secret" he winks at you. Time flies so fast when you are with him, that you didn't that you are already at the entrance to your house. "Ladies first" he says while holding the door for you. "Thanks" you answer. You go upstairs to your room and while Percy changes to the clothes of your older brother you gave him, you organize him a mattress beside you. When he came back you were also dressed in your P. Js he sat on your bad and asked you the question that you were afraid he will ask: "who are you thinking about taking to prom? Have you asked someone already?" You thought how to answer that question while he changed his clothes so you didn't want even a second before blurting out "I'm still thinking about who I will ask; and don't think I will tell you. I want it to be a surprise". He made a disappointed face and understood that you wouldn't tell him more then what you already said. "Where are your parents anyways?" "They went out with some friends of my dad's work; they should be back soon… but I already spoke to them about you saying here and they said its fine. They just love you, you know? They say you are a really good person. And personally, I agree, but if you just build a little more confidence, you will be more noticed by other people, you know what I mean? I'm not saying I don't have the same problem, and even a lot more then this little one, but I'm just pointing it out." You say it from your heart; you really mean it, you think Percy is even more than a good person; for you, he has the best personality in the world.

It doesn't matter to me what other people think about me. They are nothing to me. The thing that's the most important to me is what my friends and you think of me. I mean beside family. And I don't care if I'm shy around other people because it's the most fun to know that only the people you care about the most know who you really are and know that those who don't know you are missing a great person with great personality. And with that, your conversation was over, because when you tried to answer him, he said "well it late and we have school tomorrow so good night. I'm glad we talked". He gave you a kiss on the cheek and went to his mattress. But you wanted to sleep in his embrace, in his warm and safe embrace. You got the courage and said "wait!" He immediately turned to you a worried look on his face. He didn't say anything so you continued: Can you... never mind" you lost your courage, but he said "what? Don't say never mind, it's okay, tell me". "Canyoucuddlewithmeandfallasleep?" You said it fast and quiet, but he understood you. Damm him and his hearing! You thought to yourself. He came back up to you bed and you turned your back to him. He hugged you from behind and started to brush your hair with his hands. You fell asleep almost immediately and when you slept you felt so comfortable and warm that in the morning when he woke up and started dressing up, you immediately felt cold, and woke up yourself. "Good morning sunshine" he said as he saw you opened your eyes. _Its Sunday_ you thought to yourself. "Come on, your mom made us breakfast" he said as you stood up of your bed, and you walked with him downstairs. As you ate your pancakes, you caught that Percy was glancing at you; but you said nothing. "So what do you want to do today? We have all day" you asked him. "I don't know what we can do ALL day but there is something on my mind that I wanted to do, and if you would come with me it would be awesome. But don't laugh at me!" "Okay, just ask" "can you come with me to pick what to wear to home coming?" he asked shyly, as his cheeks turned red and you couldn't help yourself but laugh, although what he asked you. "What to wear? I thought girls go shopping for homecoming a month and a half ahead!" you say. "Yeah well at least I don't… I don't… please come with me!" He didn't know what to say. But you didn't mind going with him and at the same time you can get to yourself something new to wear. You weren't at the mall for ages! "Okay, okay I will come with you; don't be so dramatic!" you say in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, so get ready, we will leave in fifteen minutes!" he said in an excited voice". "Okay" you say after giggling at the excitement of Percy. "And where are you hurrying to?" you mother suddenly asks.


	4. Chapter 4

_"And where are you hurrying to?" you mother suddenly asks..._

"To the mall mom" you answer her, trying to go to your room before she will tell something you will regret later, but it's too late. "You are so cute together!" your mom suddenly blurts out. "MOM!" you yell at her. Of course she would say something like that. "What? What are all the weird faces about? I thought that with the amount that you speak to me about him, you are together" And she made it worse, you thought to yourself. "Percy looked at you in a questioning manner and then turned around to face you mother. As he did so, you made death glares to her. Luckily for you, she understood you and immediately changed the subject. "So… do you need any money?" you decided to earn from the situation and say "actually, yes we do" you say in confidence. Your mother gave you money and after that you and Percy got ready, and went out.

**Percy's POV**

Do you know that feeling that everything is so peaceful? So relaxed? Well, I felt that when I cuddled with her. She was so small, and gentle, but I knew her, she is strong, and that the reason, well at least one of them that I love her.

**You're POV**

The mall had a lot of areas. At first you and Percy went to the top floor and try to find a tuxedo for Percy and in a reasonable price. It was HARD. Not just almost all of them looked the same to you, but Percy looked very good at any one of them, so it was a little hard for you to decide. Suddenly, a girl came to Percy while he was tying his tie. "You look very good in this suit" the girl said, tracing her fingers on his chest. "Umm… thanks?" he says and runs to you. "Hey sweetie" he says and gives you a kiss on the lips. You give him a shocked and questioning look and he eyes you to roll with it. "I think I'm going to take this suit" you roll with it and say: "I think it's the best you tried on so far" as you smile at him you understand what happened earlier when you see the same girl green with jealousy turn around and walk out of the store. When Percy is back from the dressing room wearing his regular clothes and the suit in his hand he says to you: "sorry about earlier, It's just that I knew that girl won't leave me if I didn't do something and to pretend like you my girlfriend was the first thing that came to my head" you smile at him and say "it's okay, I would have done the same; that is if anyone would even look at my direction". "Hey, don't say that!" he takes you hand. "They just don't know what they are missing". You look each other in the eyes for a second too long before you awkwardly turn your head to the ground. You break the silence by saying: "I'm hungry, let's go to the food section, get some lunch" you say. "Okay". You pay on the suit and go to the food section, which is also on the top floor. When you see the McDonald, you say "MCDONALDS" at the same time. You laugh and run to there to order your food. When you finish eating he says to you: "okay, now that we bought something for me, let's buy something for you". As you put your trays in the pile, you see your favorite store in the world from the corner of your eyes. Immediately you grab Percy's hand and run downstairs to the shop. This time, it took a lot less time. You tried on tons of shirts, pants, scarves and all the things that you liked, you threw at Percy. By the time you were done you had zero energy left and a struggling not to drown in the pile of clothes Percy. When you paid on all the clothes and Percy, being the gentleman he is, carried your bags, in his spare hand he dragged you to a dress shop. A lady that worked at the shop came to you and asked if you need any help. You started to say no but Percy was quicker than you and said "actually, we do. She needs a dress foe homecoming" as he was pointing at you. "Well come after me". She led the both of you to a section full of colored dresses and your eyes landed almost immediately on a dress at the back of this store section. The dress was black and above knee length with an open back, and with a loose bottom. But before you could even take one step towards the dress, the lady put a dozen dresses in your hand, and the dress you wanted wasn't one of them. Percy pushed you in to one of the dressing rooms, closed the curtain and waited outside for you to walk out with the first dress. You planned to try on the first dress and then go and get the dress you wanted. So that was exactly what you did. The first dress was cream color, above knee length, strapless and had black birds flying from the front corner. You went out of the dressing room, and saw that Percy didn't even noticed you went out of the dressing room, so you cleared you throat and immediately his attention was on you. His eyes were scanning you and every second his mouth grew into a wider smile. You expected a little more than a smile. "You look beautiful" he said, and you blushed and turned 360 degrees. "Really?" you tease him. "Yeah, you really look beautiful" he said and his cheeks turned so red you didn't think it was possible to cheeks to turn such a dark shade of red. "I don't know… there is a different dress I really want to try" you say and wait for his answer, which weirdly you were afraid of what he will say. "Okay, but I can't believe it will look better on you then the one you are wearing now" he said. You ran to the black dress you saw earlier, grabbed her and ran back to the dressing room. You changed for the black dress and went out. This time Percy was waiting for you to come out, and when you did, Percy just looked at you, eyes starring. Suddenly you became self conscious about how you look. "What? Is something wrong with the dress? Should I change?" you ask him quickly almost without taking a breath between each question. "No, its okay, a lot more then okay" he said in a calm voice, as if he to astonished to speak.

**AN: as you can see, I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, and I added Percy's POV. the next chapter will have a lot more of his perspective. i don't really have a picture for the dress, so i tried to describe her as best as i could :)**

**hope you enjoyed reading this this chapter so don't forget to review! see you at the next chapter ;) **


End file.
